A Secret Lover
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: Zofia joined Team Rainbow a week ago and lately she's been catching the Canadian operator, Frost, stealing glances and eyeing her up. Finally, she decides to find out what she wants. (Title sounds like a soggy love story but it's all smut :)


I, Zofia Bosak, had just arrived at Hereford Base where a week ago where I started training. Ever since my arrival, however, the Canadian girl, Frost, has been looking at me. Sometimes I would glance around and catch her turning her eyes away. One time she even winked at me before returning to tinkering with her traps. To be honest, I didn't really mind but sometimes it was a bit unnerving to always see her stealing glances at me. Maybe it was time I found out what she wanted.

Pulse set his M1911 on the table as he sat down with his tray of food. He ate silently across from me, indulging in the warm pork and potatoes. I had already finished my plate and twiddled my thumbs letting random thoughts flutter about my head.

"So," he said between bites. I cringed as he swallowed. "How has your first week been?"

"Can't complain." I smiled as I stretched my sore limbs. "The instructors are rough, beds are hard as stone, yet the food isn't actually that bad. Just like home." I kept conscious of Frost as she laughed with another group of operators.

"You're from Poland right?" I nodded. "And your sister works with Rainbow too?" I nodded again. "Wow, must be hard for you to get homesick. Anyways, have you met everyone-"

Frost ditched her tray and was heading up the stairs. "Sorry," I cut him off. "Forgot I have to quickly get something done before the next training session." I hustled out of the bench and carefully trailed Frost. The Canadian girl entered her room and locked the door behind her. I approached the door and hesitated for a second, reciting in my head what I was going to ask. My knuckles rapped on the wood and a second later, Frost greeted me.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Need something?"

"Yeah, I uh… Just wanted to ask you a few questions"

"What about?"

"You've been following me and looking at me ever since I arrived. Why?"

Frost gave me a sheepish look and peered around the door frame. I yelped as she grabbed me by the collar and yanked me into her room. The door slammed and I was shoved up against the wall. "I'm not gonna lie," Her voice was smooth like velvet, "You're hot as hell."

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Shh." She placed her finger over my lips. "Don't say anything." Slowly, her hand snaked down my chest and the tips of her fingers slipped under my belt. The initial shock washed away and I shoved her off me when I realized what she wanted.

"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed. "This could get us both kicked off the team." I turned to the door but it was locked.

"Looking for something?" Frost dangled the key with a devilish smirk. I strode towards her but she backed up and fell onto the bed, giggling as I hopped on top of her. We wrestled for the key for a moment and I realized it was no use.

"Fine," I said at last. She smiled childishly up at me. "What do you want?"

Without saying a word, she leaned forwards and smooched my lips. She felt lovely and if this is what it was going take, then I don't really think there was going to be a problem.

Instead of resisting, I kissed back and let her tongue explore my mouth.

"That's the spirit," she smirked.

"Don't get too comfortable." I couldn't help myself but give a sly grin. Frost then moved her hand down back down my waist and flipped open my buckle with her nimble fingers. Ever so slowly, she pulled down the zipper and I could feel my panties getting wet as she grasped my crotch. A hot gasp escaped my lips. I stooped down and kissed her neck and ran the tip of my tongue along her skin. She moaned with pleasure.

From there, I undid the clips of her coat and groped her breasts through her shirt. Like soft stress cushions, I rubbed, squeezed, and pinched, sending an array of sensations through Frost's body.

Just then, a door opened and a shriek followed. Frost and I both jumped in surprise and turned to see Dokkaebi covering her eyes. "God damn, guys. Can't you two get a room?"

"We did," chuckled Frost.

"Maybe one that I don't also happen to live in?"

"Oh shut up and get over here."

She sighed and came to the bed. "They won't miss me anyway. So who should I start with." Dokkaebi glanced hungrily at my ass. She leaped onto the bed behind me and placed her hands on my butt. "Mind if I take a taste?" I smirked as she eased my pants down to my knees while I was still bent over Frost. With one finger, she softly traced the edges of my clit, causing me to groan. Her teasing me only made my panties more and more wet.

Dokkaebi didn't bother to pull down my underwear as she began to eat me out. Pure ecstasy surged through my body while she licked, sucked, fingered, and rubbed. A building feeling rose in my groin. "You going to cum already?" she asked as she penetrated my slit with three fingers. In and out she went and I screamed at her touch.

"Dokkaebi- It's coming!"

"Oh come on baby girl. Can't you hold it just a bit longer?" She tickled my walls and thrust hard like a lion. It was too much. The juices were coming and my legs shook violently as they exploded from my clit. My cum soaked my panties and steamed down into my pants. Dokkaebi licked my dripping panties one last time and flipped me onto my back. I lay there, panting and shaking yet hungry for more. She licked her lips and spread herself on top me. Her hot lips smothered mine and she straddled my leg, grinding out down both stimulating her and me. By now, we were both drowning in pleasure. Dokkaebi gripped my shirt and tore it in half, exposing my pulsing chest. She lunged down and took one of my breasts in her mouth and sucked like a monster. Teeth bit my erect nipple and I cried out in pleasure.

"Don't stop. Holy shit, Grace, you might make me cum again."

The Korean woman glared into my eyes, "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh god!" I gasped as she moved down and went to work on my vagina. Her tongue explored every wall and crevice as I writhed in ecstasy. I could feel Grace pull off my wet panties and stroke the edges of my clit with her fingers. She was godly and I couldn't contain myself. Frost came behind me and groped my boobs.

Though I didn't think she could do it, Grace was going to make me cum again. Her fingers knew exactly where prod and massage. A rising feeling inside me came suddenly and didn't give much warning as my hot juices sprayed all over Grace.

She smirked and moved from me to Frost. I was a quivering wreck on the bed. The other two were making love while I tried to recuperate. Frost broke away from Grace and leaned over to an end table from which she pulled a large dildo. The Korean girl gulped at its size.

"Don't worry. This isn't going in you," giggled Tina. She gave it to Grace and leaned against the bed. Frost let a series of squeals as the tip of the cock entered her. It went deeper and pressed hard against her walls. "Oh my god!" she cried. "Ah, shit come on."

As she was getting penetrated, I mounted her chest and grinded her, wiping my wet thighs and pussy along her breasts. She took the edge of my slit into her mouth and bit hard to relieve the pain. I shrieked but didn't stop. Grace's hand gripped my ass and thrust into Frost even faster. The room was filled with scream, moans, and groans until Grace glanced over at the clock and noticed the time.

"I have to go so I'll let you two get intimate. Maybe I'll come back later and we can try something new?" She left to rinse off in the shower and left.

I gripped the dildo that was still inside her and gazed into her eyes with a fierce look. "Now where did we leave off?"

Frost bit her lip in anticipation…


End file.
